rewrite the stars
by K-Wolfy
Summary: A test of friendship between Hinako Sprout and Poppy Sasaki, can they overcome it? (Oneshot request)


**Rewrite the Stars**

**Hinako Sprout and Poppy Sasaki**

**One shot**

* * *

Poppy

The night before.

She tells everybody that you should always prepare and get your things ready the night before, you have more time in the morning to have a good breakfast and start the day off right. You have a lot more energy to start the day off right and you're a lot happier for it, well, at least that is what her mother and teachers told her. Who was she to question them?

Poppy Sasaki folded her school uniform over the chair by her vanity table. The white buttoned shirt, blue pleated skirt, her socks, underwear and shoes. Already for her to simply slip on when she wakes up. Her phone vibrated on her bed and smiled to herself, she knew exactly who was text messaging her.

Hinako Sprout, her best friend.

She met him in primary school, two years before they would leave for high school, they didn't really get off to the best start, but she thought that's how all good, solid friendships start out, that's how they did on television anyway. Poppy thought that it made their friendship bond stronger, they already went through a rough patch and if they go through another, she knows that they will survive. She always saw the bright side to every dark cloud.

Poppy was nervous and filled with anxiety when she first stepped into that classroom. She wanted things to be different, better for her and she really tried to make that a reality. In her previous school, things started fine, but everything fell down and descended into something that she never wanted to be in again.

Her eyes caught Hinako that day, but she didn't say anything to him on her first day, she was just too shy but was curious and intrigued by him. He was different, he was descended from another race. He was still human, but his hair showed that he also belonged to another – it was vast shades of green resembling foliage. As that day went on, she realised that the other kids pushed him aside, didn't acknowledge him much at all and when they did it wasn't of a kind nature.

She soon recognised that she was just as bad as the people who bullied her at her last school, she was a hypocrite and she would not be that type of person so she started sitting next to Hinako, he slowly opened up to her and the rest was history.

Poppy grinned before taking her phone off her duvet, looking at the message he sent her.

**Hinako: You've already packed all your things, haven't you?**

**Poppy: You haven't? You should!**

**Hinako: I'm trying to delay this for as long as possible.**

**Poppy: Such a Gloomy Gus, aren't you? Think on the bright side! We're starting somewhere new with other people we don't know.**

**Hinako: You say that like it's a good thing.**

**Poppy: Trust me, it's going to be the best time! We're together!**

**Hinako: Always?**

**Poppy: Always.**

Famous last words.

Poppy dropped her phone back on her bed as her mother knocked on her bedroom door before opening it, taking a couple steps in. "Hey, Mom."

Her mother smiled slightly at her. "All ready for high school tomorrow?"

Poppy nodded, smiled brighter. "Yep."

"Excited?" Her mother asked, her hand resting on the door handle.

She sat down on her bed. "Yes, I'm going to make this the best experience I can." That really was her plan.

"Good luck, sweetheart, get some sleep."

She nodded. "Yes, Mom."

Her mother turned and left her bedroom, closing her door behind her and Poppy went to bed, hoping for the best for tomorrow for herself and for Hinako.

* * *

Hinako

He sat by himself on the bus, earbuds in with his music playing in his ears trying to drown out the droning buzz of first years, like himself, second years, third years and fourth years. He prayed for this day to go by fast, he had no optimism that Poppy had about starting high school. It will just be the same as his last school, the same types of bullies but with different faces but at least he had Poppy going in with him.

That is the only thing that is different this time around. Hinako had her, Poppy, his best and only friend in this world.

The bus stopped outside the gates to the high school, he took a deep breath and got out of his seat as he followed the other students out the bus and towards the entrance to the building. Hinako looked around, trying to find Poppy, his stomach dropped when he couldn't find her when he reached the doors.

He was then bumped into softly. Poppy giggled and swirled around him to walk on his left side. "Found you." She sang.

"That you did, this place is massive. It will be a maze." Hinako said feeling small with the high ceilings and many corridors upon corridors, stairways of how many levels, he wasn't sure. It was daunting.

Poppy shrugged. "Mom said it will be at first but the more you get used to it, the place seems smaller that it actually is. Plus, we get maps at Form."

Form, room HU2, that was what it said in the letter. He read it daily, making sure he didn't forget anything important like uniform and getting lost on the very first day. That's just a colossal nightmare for a first year.

"We'll definitely need maps. What else are we getting?" He asked her as they walked together, well, he was following and hoping that she knew the way to the Form room.

She hummed. "Maps, our Journals, class schedule and sorted into our school houses, I believe."

"School houses?" He asked confused.

Poppy pointed to the different coloured posters of each of the five houses. "Yeah, like in Harry Potter but, you know, without the witchcraft. Boring."

The names for the houses were in Latin, he didn't know what they meant.

Caeruleum. Aurantiaco. Rubrum. Flavo. Viridi.

Hinako frowned. "This wasn't in the letter we got."

"It was on the website. Nothing too special. I read that you earn house points in class, extra curriculars and in sports, the house with the most points wins the house cup, bragging rights and their house flag gets to fly for the entire year." Poppy turned down a hallway with him. The houses don't seem too bad, nothing to really concern himself with. He should have read up more on the website too.

They reached HU2, their form room for the next four years with their designated form teacher. They would come here every morning to get sign in on the register, school news announcements, journals checked before going to their first class of the day. But today's form time would be longer than normal for first years.

Poppy and Hinako found a seat together, answered that they were here when their form teacher called from the register. The teacher introduced herself the handed them their maps, their journals along with their class schedule in the backs on them. The journal would be used to write down when they had homework due, school events and whatever they wanted to write in it to help them in the school year.

Hinako and Poppy compared their class schedules. They shared mathematics, science, history and art & design. That meant five out of nine subjects that Hinako didn't have Poppy in and one of them was P.E (Physical Education) which is what he dreaded the most. Separate communal changing rooms which meant getting undressed in front of other students doing the same, actual worst nightmare.

P.E was later in the week, thankfully, but the days go by fast and before he knew it he was standing outside the changing rooms. Looking between the signs on both doors.

Boys changing rooms.

Girls changing rooms.

He went into the boys changing rooms and picked a spot in the back corner which the light dimmed enough and was out of the way that he hoped that none of the other students paid attention to him. Nothing happened, no stares, no whispers, it was refreshing… and weird. This made him slightly more calm and at ease as they walked into the gym to start the lesson.

After the lesson and after getting dressed back into his uniform, he heard whisperings between the other boys and he hoped they were just talking about whatever happened in the lesson or what happened in the girls lesson that was happening opposite theirs in the gym but it wasn't it was him.

Hinako was pushed harshly into the wall, a fellow student he didn't know the name of snickered as he said something that made his heart drop and his blood run cold. "Better watch your step, you girls can be so clumsy sometimes." He laughed and walked away from him.

That was all it took. One comment like that and the sparks started, quickly turning into a wildfire by lunch time. By then, every single person knew and he was pushed, prodded, laughed at, pushed aside and outcasted to a lonely discarded table in the back.

Hinako's eyes lit up with hope and salvation as Poppy walked into cafeteria. His heart drops again when she made no effort to meet his eyes as a group of girls called her over and she ignored him completely.

_How could she do this to me?_

* * *

Poppy

Half of the school year has gone by and it's been five months since she distanced herself away from Hinako and any association with him. It was decision she thought she had to make for herself, to protect herself from the ridicule, bullying and torment she's been through before. Here, it's much worse…and she didn't think she could do it all again.

Self preservation.

Every time she goes into form, every time she goes into the same classroom as him, she sees the suffering he's going through on his face and all she feels is an immense wave of guilt every time she looks at him. The friends she made, the more popular girls, they made her feel small but they provided a shield from everyone else but she didn't like them. They were mean to those they saw as lesser. She traded a great best friend for vapid, spiteful bitches.

What kind of person did that make her?

What did she turn into?

She turned into the very person she wanted to run away from.

When she realised this, it was devastating. She should have realised sooner, much sooner. Poppy missed Hinako, her best friend. God, she missed him so much but she left him. She left him to fend for himself alone because she couldn't bare to share the pain by being his friend because those bigoted, horrible boys thought being a real asshole was a personality trait.

Poppy was talking down a corridor when she saw Hinako shoved against the wall, it didn't take much force and it made a mental and physical bruise on him. Kind as can be, she walked over to Hinako, helping him up by pulling gently on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Poppy asked with genuine concern in her voice.

When he saw who was helping him to his feet, he pulled his arm and himself away from her. "Like you care." Hinako spat at her, walking away from her.

She deserved that, she thought as she watched him walk away. It broke her heart and she had to fix this. She couldn't make those bullies stop bullying but she hoped she could mend what is fractured and broken between them.

She had to show that she does care about him more than he knows, so she does just that.

When she went home, she called Hinako repeatedly on her phone but every call goes to voicemail or gets declined. Poppy knows he's screaming 'take the bloody hint' but she couldn't. She had to take responsibility for her actions so she texted him repeatedly as well.

**Poppy: Please, answer the phone.**

**Poppy: Hinako.**

**Poppy: Please.**

**Poppy: I need to talk to you.**

All marked seen and read. She had to prove she was serious. Poppy grabbed her bag and house keys, left the house and headed straight to the Sprout farm. It took over an hour to walk all the way there, her shoes, socks and skirt were covered in dried dirt and soil by the time she got there to house on their farm.

Poppy rang the doorbell.

Hinako's mother answered, she smiled at her. "Oh, hi, Poppy. Are you here to talk with Hinako?"

She nodded and smiled back at the woman. "Yes, I am. Mrs Sprout, we have homework to work on together."

"Oh, well, come right in. I'm sure you know where Hinako's bedroom is." His mother closes the door behind her as she came in but paused when his father called out from the other room.

"Shoes off, no tracking dirt in!"

Poppy took her shoes off and placed them beside the door and headed to Hinako's bedroom, she knocked on his door.

From the other side of the door. "Come in, Mom." She nearly laughed that he thought she was his mother but I guess the element of surprise is good.

Poppy opened the bedroom door and walked in slowly, closing it behind her. Hinako turned from his desk, face dropped into a glare when he saw her. "You don't know how to take a hint, do you? Because I do. You made yours very clear."

"I'm sorry, Hinako. I should have stayed by your side… I should have been a good friend and I was the exact opposite and I'm so sorry." Poppy softened her voice, looking right at him, trying to get through to him.

"Too little too late, though, isn't it?"

She took a deep breath. "Let me explain, please."

Hinako turned away from her, shaking his head and clenching his fists by his side. He turned back to her. "Fine. Why then? Why did you leave me to those vultures? Why did you leave me in an actual living hell? You were the one person who understood me, who cared about me and one day you decided 'you know what? I'm out, peace.' What the hell was that about?"

It hurt but she did do those things to him. "I was scared that the same thing that happened to my mother, to me would just keep repeating. They would call my mom a whore and tear me apart every single day because I was her daughter. The whore's ginger spawn. It was horrible and I hated it, I hated myself and I didn't want to go through that again and I left you… I shouldn't have because I turned myself into one of those people that I was afraid of and hurt you. My best friend." Poppy's eyes watered and slid down her cheeks as she poured out her heart out to him.

Hinako slowly released the anger he was holding and softened. "I can't forgive you just yet."

"I know, I can't make the past right but I can make the future better for you." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Hinako smiled at her.

_It's not up to you_

_It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars?_

_Say that the world can be ours tonigh_t


End file.
